


Someone's In My Head

by HK44



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clowns, Monster - Freeform, Nightmares, Panic, angel - Freeform, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it. It was a small prose. My other work is normally a lot bigger.</p></blockquote>





	Someone's In My Head

Someone’s in my head but I don’t think it’s me. 

Did you know my angel can’t fly? He can’t fly and get to Heaven and save me. His wings are broken. They’re always broken, shedding feathers in his path.

My angel can’t fly.

My angel can’t save me.

Did you know my monster is here? My monster is always here with his black eyes and pale skin and waxen skin like a waning moon.

My monster is here.

My monster is always here.

The voices like to argue, like to scream and screech. I can’t get away. The voices like to whisper, like to tell me to do things. I don’t do them. My angel tells me not to.  
My angel says I’ll hurt. My monster tells me to do it anyway. He says pain is just a feeling, pain isn’t anything to worry about.

The other monsters cackle and laugh and watch me while I sleep. I can’t sleep. It’s hard. They creep out from under the bed and whisper scary things, cut me up and throw me away. It hurts. I can’t scream so my angel wraps me up, sleeps by my side and tells me, “It’s okay. We’re all gonna be okay.”

But then he comes back, my monster, my pain. He comes back and laughs and shouts and punches and scratches. He tells me, “Nothing is okay, silly girl! Nothing! You are no one and nothing! You are unimportant to the world and, by my gods, you will not see the day of light again for I am your monster and I live inside your head.”

I can’t breathe sometimes. The other monsters grab my neck, the Shadow Man giggles in glee and slips a dark finger down my open throat. I can’t eat sometimes. The other monsters call me names. They say I’m fat. They say I’m ugly. I can’t be around others sometimes. The other monsters tell me to do things. They tell me to hurt the people around me. They tell me to kill them.

Sometimes I want to.

Sometimes I look at them and I want to burn them, take their pretty little fingers and guide them to a pit. I want to shove them in and light it on fire. Sometimes I want to smile and push them out a window, watch them fall and crash land on the ground below. I want to see their blood spatter all over the ground. Sometimes I don’t want them to die. I just want them to hurt, want them to scream. I want to smash their heads against the wall and laugh while they beg me to stop.

But my angel says that’s bad. He says I don’t need to. He holds me and tells me it’s going to be alright, everything will be okay and in the end, I will be okay too.  
My angel can’t fly. My angel can’t save me from my monsters, from my mind, from myself. Myself will kill me. My mind will splinter into little bits and pieces until I am but the soulless human that remains.

Someone’s in my head but I don’t think it’s me.

I don’t think it ever really was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. It was a small prose. My other work is normally a lot bigger.


End file.
